Katara
Katara is a beautiful female Waterbender, born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. Katara was the last Waterbender in her tribe and led a normal teenage life for a Southern Water Tribe girl, until she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been encased for one hundred years within a sphere of ice. Background Born into the diminished Southern Water Tribe to Hakoda and Kya, Katara was forced to face the reality of her tribe's dwindling strength from an early age. A century of repeated Fire Nation invasions, intended to capture and imprison the tribe's last remaining Waterbenders, had led the tribe to its downfall. Without Waterbenders, the tribe's defenses would have surely crumbled under the might of the Fire Nation, but due to their relative inaccessibility in the South Pole and perception as a non-threat, for the most part they were left alone. When Katara was a young girl, the Fire Nation once again raided the village on information that a Waterbender yet remained in the tribe. The Waterbender was of course, Katara, though neither she nor the rest of the tribe realized it was her that the Fire Nation had come to capture. Similarly, neither did the leader of the raid, Yon Rha, captain of the Southern Raiders, who was yet to uncover the identity of the Waterbender. During the battle, Yon Rha, who evidently chose not to participate in the conflict, came across Katara's mother, Kya, taking refuge in their tent. Seeking shelter with her mother, Katara ran back to her home and interrupted their exchange. Realizing the intentions of Yon Rha, who had demanded Kya tell him the identity of the Waterbender, and thus the delicacy of the situation, Kya insisted Katara leave, and when she had done so, gave herself up as the last Waterbender, lying to protect both her daughter and her people. Katara ran to fetch her father, Hakoda, but by the time they returned, Yon Rha had left and her mother had been killed. The death of their mother had a profound impact on both Sokka and Katara, though Katara is alluded to have suffered a great deal more from their loss. With the absence of a mother figure in the family, Katara soon found herself filling the role left behind by Kya. As per tradition, Katara began to take on many of the domestic responsibilities expected of women of the Southern Water Tribe, despite her young age. Several years later, her father, Chief Hakoda, left to fight in the war, alongside the rest of the men of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka were left in the care of their grandmother, Kanna. Though Kanna loved the two dearly and cared deeply for them, the death of her mother and her father leaving to fight in the war, left Katara traumatized and alone. Living in a tribe consisting entirely of women, children, and elderly, Katara had to grow up fast. At a young age, taking on the domestic duties expected of women of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara took care of not only her own family, but frequently assisted the other members of the tribe in their own duties. Katara began filling the role left behind by Kya, developing a distinctly protective and motherly personality which she would carry with her for the remainder of her life. Even to her own elder brother, Sokka, she was seen as a maternal figure. Much later, Katara overheard Sokka admitting to being unable to picture Kya, whose image had been replaced by Katara's whenever he thought of his mother. She displayed deep affection for the happiness of those she traveled with, as well as becoming fiercely protective whenever danger threatened their safety. The inner strength she had developed in the absence of paternal figures aided her in keeping Aang and his friends together through their most difficult experiences. Years Later Katara and Sokka were out hunting when they found Aang trapped in a ice berg in the Avatar State. In need of a Waterbending teacher, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole for the Northern Water Tribe Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends of Aang and formed Team Avatar, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, Earth and Fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world. Personality Appearances Katars appears in Avatar: the Last Airbender. Video Games ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' Katara makes a cameo in the DS version as a Master Model ''Nicktoons: MLB'' Katara along with Aang, Toph, and Prince Zuko are the playable characters from their universe. Katara has average to great pitching, batting, and fielding. Katara along with Sandy Cheeks have the highest run stat at 5/5. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Waterbenders Category:Team Avatar Category:Avatar: the Last Airbender Characters Category:Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wifes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Protagonists